


The Beauty and the Moon

by ZemlyaBlue



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-01
Updated: 2018-03-08
Packaged: 2019-03-25 14:49:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13837035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZemlyaBlue/pseuds/ZemlyaBlue
Summary: Après la bataille de Poudlard, 2008.Luna est magizoologiste et Hermione travaille au département de la Justice Magique, chose qu'elle avait pourtant promis qui n'arriverait jamais. Quand une nouvelle menace plane sur les mondes magiques et moldus, elles vont faire équipe pour désamorcer le désastre.Somehow, someday, I could translate it.





	1. Chapitre 1

**Author's Note:**

> Bonjour à tous !  
> À vrai dire, vous avez sous les yeux ma toute première fanfiction Harry Potter. Ma toute première fanfiction tout court.  
> On se place en 2008, après la bataille de Poudlard donc. Dans un contexte inédit, je suppose. (Pour tout vous dire, je ne sais même pas ce qui a été fait, surtout avec ce pairing).  
> N'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis, surtout.  
> J'espère qu'elle vous plaira.

Luna sortit de la troisième cheminée à gauche dans le hall gigantesque du Ministère de la Magie. Les sorciers qui arpentaient encore les dalles sombres à cette heure non matinale du début de journée la regardaient étrangement. Il était loin d'être l'heure de pointe, et si le manque de personnes lui permettait de susciter moins de réactions surprises, la foule l'aurait dissimulée plus efficacement. Elle ne s'en souciait pas le moins du monde cependant. Un énorme sourire barrait son visage lorsqu'elle croisait les regards interloqués des sorciers encapés et elle s'aventura vers la gigantesque statue qui décorait le hall.

L'endroit avec été le théâtre du duel entre Jedusor et Dumbledore, il y avait de cela de nombreuses années. Onze ans, presque douze. Cela semblait aujourd'hui vraiment loin, mais en même temps, ne représentait qu'une fraction de la vie de la jeune femme. À présent, une sorcière et un sorcier géants en pierre blanche tenaient leurs baguettes dressées et en lieu et place des Moldues écrasés sous la gloire magique, un bloc de la même roche était gravé des noms de ceux qui avaient succombé au cours de la seconde guerre contre le Mage Noir. Ceux qui étaient morts à Poudlard étaient tous regroupés dans des colonnes juxtaposées et la blonde s'arrêta un instant devant la commémoration faite à ses amis et collègues de classe. Le nom de Cédric était tout en haut de la première colonne. Elle repensa aux bons souvenirs et aux tours que beaucoup lui avaient joués, à toutes les minutes, les heures, qu'elle avait dû passer à chercher ses affaires dans tout le château. Au moins, ils n'avaient jamais mis ses sous-vêtements dans le parc. C'était étonnant, d'ailleurs, que personne n'eût jamais songé à jeter un sac de ses fringues dans les branches du Saule Cogneur. Même les Serpentard n'avaient jamais été assez vicieux pour ça.

.

Luna remonta son sac à dos sur son épaule alors qu'il ne tenait qu'avec cette seule bretelle. La seconde avait été mâchée par un bébé Womatou lors de son dernier séjour dans les Appalaches avant d'être carbonisée par un Crabe de Feu lors de son détour par les Fidji. Et c'était bien sa dégaine qui suscitait les regards surpris, curieux, voire méfiants des sorciers qui passaient encore dans le hall à cette heure-là. Seule la baguette qui dépassait de sa poche arrière pouvait les rassurer sur sa condition magique. Elle tenait particulièrement celle-ci puisqu'Ollivander la lui avait offerte quand il avait enfin pu retrouver son atelier de fabrication. Luna remonta finalement son jean un peu trop large mais court au-dessus de ses rangers moldues et alla s'engouffrer dans un ascenseur qui partit à toute allure plus profondément dans le Ministère, à l'horizontale, la forçant à attraper un des lacets en cuir qui pendait au plafond pour ne pas se retrouver projetée contre une des parois. La grande blonde aimait bien ces ascenseurs. Ils lui rappelaient un peu les escaliers de Poudlard, comme de vieux cousins. Malheureusement, ils étaient assez disciplinés pour leur utilisation dans un lieu de travail pour adultes, et le grain de folie manquait à la jeune femme.

Finalement, une petite sonnerie retentit et les portes de fer s'ouvrirent sur un couloir aux murs auburn. Elle sautilla jusqu'à la seconde porte à droite, zébrée de griffures et de tâches de provenance parfois inconnue, ses cheveux à présent coupés courts suivant le mouvement. Tout numéro ou indication du Département qu'elle déservait avait depuis longtemps disparu, et il n'avait pas été jugé utile de les remplacer. La main encore sur la poignée qu'elle venait d'actionner pour entrer, elle eut tout juste le réflexe de se baisser pour éviter que sa casquette – ou pire, son visage – ne se fasse carboniser par une volée de flammes.

« Pardon ! Désolé ! » retentit une voix masculine derrière la source de la déflagration.

Rolf Dragonneau attrapa au vol le petit dragon qui faisait déjà la taille d'un chien de taille moyenne et alla le caser dans une boite équipée de sorts anti-feu convenables.

« Je devais le faire acheminer vers Charlie il y a une heure, mais Ford n'est pas passé le prendre.

— J'ai reçu un message de sa femme avant-hier, ils ont eu un bébé en début de semaine.

— … Pourquoi es-tu au courant alors que tu es à l'autre beau du monde, et pas moi à Londres ?

— Laurie est une Moldue, j'ai reçu un texto.

— … »

Rolf regarda son amie et collègue sans un mot. Il n'arrivait toujours pas à distinguer l'identité des différents messages que les Moldus parvenaient à s'envoyer sans magie. De plus, le mémo qu'il aurait dû recevoir s'était peut-être perdu, ou avait fini en cendres avant de lui parvenir. La paternité récente de Ford expliquait cependant aisément que le jeune dragon dût être ammené à Charlie Weasley lorsqu'un remplacement serait arrivé pour le coursier habituel.

.

« Dragon bien nourri fait tranquillement son nid » lança pensivement Luna en laissant tomber son sac sur une chaise bancale un peu plus loin. La table qui s'étallait devant correspondait son bureau. On pouvait dire qu'il lui ressemblait. Ordonné dans son désordre, des lettres personnelles s'entassaient aussi dans un coin tandis qu'une vieille photographie de l'Armée de Dumbledore affichait les sourires parfois hésitants sous des regards sombres de ses amis. Ils n'avaient été que sept Serdaigle à l'époque, même si toute leur maison avait combattu lors de la bataille de Poudlard, quelques années après l'impression de l'image. Les sourires, quant à eux, n'étaient apparus sur les visages qu'après la fin de la guerre.

« Comment se sont passés tes voyages ?

— Mh ? Oh ! Très bien ! J'ai réussi à ramener des poils de Womatou pour le registre. Awinita a accepté de m'en donner. »

Un souvenir illumina les traits de la sorcière et elle ouvrit son sac pour en sortir une boite de bois d'un rouge sombre, visiblement précieux. Les traits de Rolf aussi avaient changé alors qu'il s'approchait pour récupérer les touffes de fourrure précieuses.

« Le reste est pour Garrick, compléta Luna en refermant la petite bourse de tissu qu'elle replaça dans la boite à côté d'autres artefacts aux fonctions pas toujours évidentes.

— Comment as-tu fait ? »

Les Cherokee, tout comme les Womatou eux-mêmes, n'étaient pas facilement enclins à partager cette ressource rare et en gardait jalousement les secrets. Partageant le même habitat naturel, la jeune femme les soupçonnait de se livrer à une étrange symbiose. Elle était persuadée qu'il y avait plus à découvrir chez les créatures, tout comme chez les sorciers de la tribu.

« Mais je suis très convaincante ! » fit-elle simplement en guise de réponse.

Le jeune Dragonneau avait appris à ne plus se formaliser des répliques obscures et vagues de sa collègue. Parfois, elle lui rappelait étrangement son grand-père, avec sa tête dans les nuages, mais toujours prompt à aider et soutenir les personnes et les animaux dans le besoin. La distinction était d'ailleurs hors de propos pour eux. Il s'éloigna donc avec les poils précieux pour les glisser entre les pages de sa classification des créatures magiques dangereuses. Le papier magique imprima leur apparence et leurs caractéristiques à côté du paragraphe sur les capacités magiques et l'aspect des Womatou.

« Tu me passes l'index des incidents magiques liés aux créatures ? demanda Luna au jeune homme en continuant de fouiller dans son sac. Sale histoire d'importation illégale de Focifères verts dans les Îles Malouines… Encore un peu, et il aurait fallu faire appel à une brigade d'Oubliators auprès des Moldus… »

Rolf posa le registre sur un morceau de table libre et retourna à la classification des Womatous. La blonde griffa quelques mots dans l'ouvrage et ils disparurent presque immédiatement pour les archives propres de Londres. Son rapport complet était à la gouvernance de Port Stanley et c'était bien suffisant pour ce cas-là. Elle referma le livre et contourna son bureau pour fouiller dans les hautes étagères qui tapissaient le mur du fond, laissant tomber un morceau de viande dans la boite du dragon au passage. Rolf la regarda faire un instant puis se décida finalement à lui demander ce qu'elle cherchait.

« Le carnet de voyage de Norbert en Afrique de l'Est, fit-elle sans lever le nez des ouvrages.

— Je ne crois pas que nous l'ayons ici. Je pense qu'il ne l'a pas encore repris et organisé pour son usage au Département.

— Quiznak !

— Quoi ?

— Sac à gargouilles… ! »

Luna redescendit de l'escabeau qu'elle avait escaladé. À chaque fois qu'elle revenait d'exploration, elle avait de nouvelles expressions qu'il ne comprenait pas et qu'elle devait lui traduire en langage sorcier.

« Je peux lui demander de te le prêter, s'il ne travaille pas dessus actuellement.

— Oh ce serait chouette ! Merci ! rayonna-t-elle de nouveau. Oh, il faut que je file ! À plus tard ! »

La jeune femme alla récupérer son sac et lui lança un galet gravé d'une image de pingouin avant de s'éclipser rapidement par la porte, laissant le pauvre Rolf sans aucune explication. 


	2. Chapitre 2

La poudre de cheminette l'avait directement amenée sur le Chemin de Traverse. En dix ans, la rue commerciale sorcière avait eu le temps de se refaire une beauté, mais le magasin de farces et attrapes des Weasley était toujours la boutique qui se distinguait des autres. L'énorme tête rousse qui soulevait son chapeau souriait de cet air ahuri un peu flippant quand on faisait une visite nocturne de l'avenue.

Luna aimait les odeurs de marrons et de sucre qui flottait entre les passants plus ou moins pressés. Il était bientôt l'heure de manger, et les effluves salés des restaurants se mêlaient aux précédentes. Les sorciers, ici, se retournaient moins sur son passage, plus habitués à voir des Nés-Moldus et même parfois leurs parents battre les pavés usés par le temps.

En dix ans, la blonde aussi avait eu le temps de changer. Son jean trop grand attaché par une ficelle épaisse et une seule bretelle était déchiré au niveau des genoux et était court au-dessus de ses rangers. Un débardeur blanc déformé se cachait sous sa veste denim délavée. Elle en décrocha ses lunettes de soleil au miroir vert pour les mettre sur son nez et retourna sa casquette pour la mettre à l'endroit. Son fidèle bouchon de Bièraubeurre était à présent accroché à son poignet. Ses voyages dans le monde entier, moldu comme sorcier, avaient particulièrement métamorphosé son style. Ses cheveux courts, en revanche, venaient d'une pensée pour sa mère. Un matin, la sorcière s'était observée dans le miroir pour se rendre compte que, grandissant, ses traits étaient devenus plus anguleux, comme le souvenir qu'elle avait d'elle. La jeune femme lui parlait encore souvent, comme si elle était là.

Les runes intégrées dans le verre de ses lunettes tournoyaient dans son champ de vision, traquant les potentiels Nargoles et Joncheruines qui pouvaient venir déranger les sorciers. Mais pas que. Ses lorgnospectres n'étaient qu'un lointain souvenir qu'elle avait largement amélioré depuis. Et le look de ces binocles était beaucoup plus apprécié. Elle joua un peu avec la monture pour que les runes s'estompent et ne gâchent pas son champ de vision puis contourna un vendeur de marrons sauteurs et s'engouffra dans la boutique pour laquelle elle s'était déplacée.

.

« Bonjour ! .. Ah ! Miss Lovegood, Luna ! Quel plaisir de vous voir. »

La voix rauque et ancienne de Garrick Ollivander fit sourire la sorcière et elle s'approcha du vieil homme qui prit ses mains dans les siennes. Le faiseur de baguettes avait gardé ses yeux vifs et alertes, même si le temps et la guerre y avaient laissé également leurs marques. Son intonation avait cependant un effet réconfortant sur la grande blonde. Ils avaient été enfermés si longtemps dans la cave des Malfoy, qu'ils étaient devenus proches, seule figure amicale l'un pour l'autre, qu'ils avaient pu voir jusqu'à l'arrivée du trio et de l'Elfe Dobby.

« De même monsieur Ollivander, elle ne s'était toujours résignée à l'appeler par son prénom, du moins pas en sa présence. J'espère que vous vous portez bien, j'ai un cadeau pour vous !

— Un cadeau ? Essayez-vous donc, je vais aller nous faire chauffer du thé. »

Il gesticula ses vieilles mains noueuses comme des branches dans la vague direction de fauteuils antiques dans le fond de la boutique. Luna était ravie de voir les étagères de nouveau remplies de baguettes du sol au plafond. Une seule fois elle avait mis les pieds dans la boutique juste après le passage des Mangemorts et l'enlèvement du propriétaire qui n'avait pas fourni les réponses attendues. Ce fut une des fois où la guerre avait réellement atteint sa bonne humeur. L'odeur du thé aux agrumes se mêla à celle de la vieille menuiserie et elle effaça vite les sombres souvenirs de la caboche de la sorcière. Celle-ci remonta ses lunettes sur le dessus de la visière de sa casquette et elles émirent un petit bruit sonique avant de se mettre en veille.

Tasses et théières cliquetant, Ollivander revint de l'arrière-boutique et déposa son plateau sur un petit guéridon bancal.

« Sucre et lait ?

— Oui, merci. »

Tranquillement et avec minutie, l'artisan agrémenta les deux thés avec leurs propres préférences et souleva délicatement tasse et coupelle pour les donner à Luna qui le remercia avec un nouveau sourire. La jeune femme posa le tout sur ses genoux, pour ne pas se brûler en étant impatiente. Le calme de l'homme contrastait avec sa vie de ces dernières semaines, et comme depuis longtemps, elle se sentait bien de sa seule présence silencieuse. Il ne parlait jamais pour ne rien dire, comme elle, à sa propre manière. Luna trempa finalement ses lèvres dans le thé juste parfait et profita de quelques gorgées.

L'année scolaire ayant commencé depuis plusieurs mois, les sorciers ne se bousculaient pas pour venir acheter des baguettes et ils risquaient peu d'être dérangés. Après un long silence confortable et une demi-tasse de liquide en moins, la blonde posa sa coupelle sur l'accoudoir du fauteuil qu'elle occupait et se pencha pour récupérer son sac à dos. Avec milles précautions, elle récupéra sa boite d'acajou et en sortit la petite bourse de tissu refermant son butin de voyage.

« Votre cadeau ! fit-elle sans cérémonie en le lui tendant.

— Oh ! »

Le vieil homme posa à son thé et s'empara du présent. Son visage s'illumina rapidement quand il en découvrit le contenu et il releva des yeux brillants vers sa jeune amie.

« Détrompez-moi, Miss Lovegood, ce sont bien des poils de Womatou ?

— Vous ne vous trompez pas le moins du monde !

— Comment avez-vous donc fait ?

— Comme je l'ai dit à Rolf pas plus tard que ce matin, j'ai de très bons contacts avec une jeune chamane cherokee.

— Vous ne cesserez jamais de m'étonner, Luna. Je vous remercie du fond du cœur pour ce présent inestimable. »

Garrick Ollivander s'inclina tellement que sa touffe de cheveux effleura ses genoux, la touffe de poils de Wamatou serrée tout contre sa poitrine. La sorcière adorait faire des cadeaux aux gens qu'elle appréciait. Qu'elle aimait. Il n'y avait presque rien d'autre qui la rendait plus heureuse.

« Mais pas un mot sur la provenance des nouveaux cœurs de vos baguettes, par contre ! N'est-ce pas ?

— Evidemment. »

La dernière chose que Luna voulait, c'était avoir des ennuis avec Awinita et les Cherokee ou être elle-même harcelée pour récupérer la précieuse ressource. Elle s'enfonça de nouveau dans son fauteuil et termina sa boisson.

« Feriez-vous la joie d'un vieil homme en me faisant le récit vos derniers voyages ? »

À une époque, il partait probablement lui-même à la recherche des bois et des cœurs de ses baguettes. Aujourd'hui, ce n'était plus cas, mais Luna aurait donné beaucoup pour partir à l'aventure avec un jeune Garrick dans le monde entier. Il devait avoir aujourd'hui plus de cent ans et c'était lui qui l'avait émerveillée avec ses histoires magiques littéralement et au figuré, lorsqu'ils avaient été retenus prisonniers. À voix basse, calme, agrémentant certaines phrases de gestes souples de ses grandes mains, Ollivander était un magnifique conteur.

.

« J'ai été accueillie aux Etats-Unis par un sorcier minuscule qui parlait pourtant avec  _une grosse voix_ , commença-t-elle en imitant un instant un ton aussi grave qu'elle le pouvait, si bien que j'ai d'abord cru que le COMEUDA était hanté par une basse profonde d'un opéra qui aimait jouer des tours… Jusqu'à ce que je baisse les yeux. »

Luna, quant à elle, aimait mimer et imiter ce qu'elle racontait, revivant son récit à chaque fois qu'elle le narrait.

« Mes papiers étant encore en règle depuis mon dernier voyage sur le continent, on m'a vite autorisée à rencontrer le contact de la _Tsalagiyi Detsadanilvgi_ , la branche orientale des Cherokee… Je pense qu'on a voulu se débarrasser de moi au plus vite, les Américains doivent vraiment avoir un drôle de passif avec les Magizoologues britanniques.

« Je me suis donc retrouvée en face d'un jeune gars plus grand que moi, la peau acajou, bâti comme un baobab. C'était Atohi, qui avait grandi depuis ma dernière visite et ramenait sous son bras un coffre renfermant le Portoloin qui nous amènerait dans sa tribu. Un garçon incroyable celui-là, vous vous souvenez ? Il a les mêmes que les Wamatous. Je suis persuadée qu'il va devenir un très bon Legilimens. Mais même s'il fait maintenant une tête de plus que moi, c'est toujours le plus adorable des intermédiaires auxquels j'ai jamais eu à faire.

« Il y a vraiment quelque chose que j'aime dans toutes ces tribus que je rencontre : Moldus et Sorciers vivent ensemble dans la plus grande harmonie… »

La jeune femme continua ainsi un long moment, gesticulant et modifiant sa voix pour le plaisir de l'histoire. Comment la timide Awinita s'ouvrait plus à elle, depuis sa dernière visite. Elle était la cousine de Atohi et était une des chamanes du groupe. Son lien avec les grands félins à six pattes était fort et Luna était persuadée qu'elle pouvait lire en elle comme un livre ouvert.

« Nous avons passé des nuits, toutes les deux, à observer les étoiles tourner dans le ciel en fumant un calumet rempli d'une herbe dont je suis incapable de prononcer le nom, le rire de la jeune femme ponctua l'aveu, puis elle reprit : à l'aube, elle me faisait guetter le réveil d'oiseaux minuscules dans les branches encore plongée dans l'ombre nocturne puis fuyait à travers les herbes hautes et les fourrés.

« Un matin, nous avons trouvé un ancien quartier général du COMEUDA remontant au dix-huitième siècle, complètement abandonné… »

Elle se souvenait facilement des gloussement d'Awinita en découvrant les atours des sorciers de l'époque, qui gesticulaient sur des portraits décolorés. La nature avait repris ses droits dans beaucoup de pièces et l'Indienne avait réussi à trouver une salle de bal dont le toit de verre avait depuis longtemps disparu. Luna sourit pour elle-même, se remémorant les yeux brillants de la chamane et comment celle-ci l'avait entrainée dans une danse joyeuse en poussant des exclamations chantées dans sa langue. La blonde garda cependant secret le souvenir du baiser que son amie lui avait donné à cette occasion et qu'elle chérissait avec le plus grand soin.

« Le lendemain, elle me prit la main et me guida en silence dans le labyrinthe de la forêt pour me montrer une famille de Womatous qui jouaient dans un rayon de soleil… »

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alors, ça vous a plu ?  
> Avez-vous trouvé mon petit clin d'œil ?  
> Sur ce, je vous dis à dans deux semaines !


End file.
